39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilem12/Archive 1
You can also contact me by email at nilem12.wikia@gmail.com Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the User:Nilem12 page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- The Awesome X! (Talk) 07:53, May 12, 2011 Half Blood I am very sure that you are a half-blood. 09:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) pablo well I know you are gonna say you're not an admin and all but I am a rollback so how is pablo vandalizing.kangaroopowahTalk 03:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I undo all his edits so you cant see them but he deleted all the words on the delete template and keep messing the Branch Leaders page.--Nilem12 03:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I deleled it... As the title above says, I deleted the page that you wanted me to delete. Was it because it was supposed to be a template page? Happens to me ALL THE TIME!!! :) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk No it was not going to be a tempate. I heard that KGB means Kings Gambling Board but when I check wikipedia it said KGB means "Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti". Thanks--Nilem12 16:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) categories don't add uselss categories. You add article stubs for everything. alot of things are supposed to be short cause there isnt any other info needed or known. Also don't add categories that are already there. Check to see what is there and then add in meaningful '''categories.kangaroopowahTalk 04:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Madrigel OK so what about them being the Madrigal branch leaders? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I think Fiske is right...Amy and Dan would be too young...but maybe they'll be the heir once Fiske goes...then again McIntyre is also a Madrigal... Ok but Mclntyre will maybe be dead.--Nilem12 00:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback If you're a rollback you should use the rollback template just put the word rollback and put it in the space between of and to know you replied on people's messages just put it on their talk page. 07:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me ;) --Nilem12 21:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) janus writer how was he vandalizing. I checked the histories of his contibutions and he definetly wasn't.please respond on my talk pagekangaroopowahTalk 17:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) i woudn't count that as vandalization ,the user was just trying to solidify hitler's connection to the cahills. I would put that part in and delete the vanadlism template on his talk pagekangaroopowahTalk 23:29, May 28, 2011(UTC) possible, the ekats did alot of bad things tookangaroopowahTalk 23:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) no just dont include the part about his branchkangaroopowahTalk 00:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin I don't know when admin rights will be up, but we've already got enough right now...maybe in a little bit!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Anne Frank Umm... I don't know. There's no information on this at all...sorry! But Anne Cahill (AKA Nella Chain) was a Cahill. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Where did you get the information about Adolf Hitler being a Cahill? Or even a Vesper??? george bush he is not mentioned n the series at all. Please don't add random pageskangaroopowahTalk 02:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) welcome template I'v seen you put the welcome template on some people's pages. Please don't. The Template is meant to be used for a MediaWiki Page (The Software that runs Wikia) and not for just putting on a talkpage. Thanks--kangaroopowahTalk 14:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) featured user Why dont you voe for me on the poll........jk you dont have to. :DkangaroopowahTalk 18:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, :D--kangaroopowahTalk 18:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks abunch. Hope you become one. :)kangaroopowahTalk 20:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Template The templates are good.kangaroopowahTalk 14:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Cahill Timeline pic Where did you get it? And how do you like the new editor--kangaroopowahTalk 00:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Bmltera uhh, he "is" about to be out of the leaderboards because i am close to catching up. My friends know my account so the things I put are sometimes not from me. I'm not even the one who wrote the 100th edit blog (That's my new signature) swordcross just gave me random codes. By the way, what is a roll back??? Kangaroopower explained, he gave me this: I'm currently working on the missions. I've finished most of mission 1 and i'm working on all the others. I just made a new signature from Agent Wind Fire. You've been there too, I saw your siggie.Bmltera =D 03:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I was going to delete it. Bmltera =D 03:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Do you like my new page?? Click here to see it. It's still under construction, and kangaroopower protected it.Bmltera =D 03:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, kangaroopower just addded that stuff for me.Bmltera =D 03:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If you want to chat, click here Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. ThanksKangaroopowah''' Talk 01:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok Nilem12, you can delete the madrigal timeline page but be sure to add that page in the future since there is none.--Tacobill 08:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC)